Recently, with the spread of awareness on eco-friendly and low carbon materials, urban bicycles and mountain bicycles have been widely spread, and the generally used bicycles with built-in tubes have several inconveniences in that they are highly concerned about puncture and in that users have to pump air into the tires because of a leakage of air injected into the tubes as time passes.
Moreover, in the case of the mountain bicycles, the users may experience heavy discomfort because there is no way to properly cope with puncture of the tire when it has a puncture because the mountain bicycles run in a mountain area spaced apart from a downtown area, and hence, development of a bicycle tire which can prevent the puncture is in desperate need.
In the meantime, recently, bicycle tires that are formed by injection-molding and foaming synthetic resin materials, such as polyurethane, with elasticity and durability have been disclosed. Such bicycle tires can prevent a puncture of the tires during running and are lightweight and economical.
However, if an impact is eccentrically applied to the right or left direction during running in a state where the tire is mounted on a rim of the bicycle, a rim fixing part of the tire may be separated from the rim, and it may cause the incidence of safety accidents, and hence, development of bicycle tires, which can solve such a problem, is urgently needed.